The invention relates to an electric motor drive having an electric motor whose drive pinion engages with a with a gearwheel forming a first transmission stage, having a worm which is firmly connected to the drive shaft of the gearwheel and by means of which a worm gear can be driven, with the worm and the worm gear forming a second transmission stage and the shaft of the worm gear forming the output drive shaft of the drive shaft of the electric motor drive can be driven such that it can rotate between an initial position and a final position.
Electric motor drives such as these are used for widely differing purposes and have the advantage of compact construction with only relatively small required drive forces. For applications in which the initial position must be assumed for the sake of safety in the event of failure of the drive by the electric motor, it is necessary to ensure that the initial position is assumed.